Protective
by ellie.and.me
Summary: A fight between siblings shows just how protective Jasper can be.


**This is just a little idea that popped into my head. Could it ever have happened? Most likely not, but that's okay. I'd love to hear what you think. =]**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"ALICE! What were you THINKING not telling me?" Edward said not quite yelling as he came into the Cullen's living room where Alice was reading. Alice set the book on the table and was on her feet immediately.

"What to you mean?" She asked looking him straight in the eye. Edward stood several feet away hands on his hips.

"You know what I mean," he said his teeth now crunched together in a snarl. Jasper noticed Alice's stressed emotions immediately and was racing down the stairs. As he came down, Edward stepped closer and closer to Alice while she stepped further and further away from him.

Jasper's eyes stayed locked on Edward's face as he slowly moved forward. His arm extended out towards Alice as he stepped lightly in front of her. Anger was etched on his face as he continued to stare at Edward. Esme entered the room through the kitchen door and stopped dead in her tracks seeing the situation in the next room.

"Carlisle," she uttered barely opening her mouth not able to say anything louder. In less than a second, he was by her side with a worried look on his face. Emmett and Rosalie entered from the backyard and stood silently in the back of the room unaware of what was happening.

The gaze between Edward and Jasper was still in tact when Carlisle attempted to calm them down. He took a half of a step forward, and as he did, Edward did the same thing. This action was immediately intercepted by a growl from Jasper.

"Don't you dare move any closer," he said through clenched teeth. Esme let out a small squeal and Carlisle extended his hand for her support. She gladly took it and held on tightly. He decided to try another approach to the problem.

"Hey," he started in a low voice, "what's going on here?" he asked maintaining the smooth, low tone. This received another growl from Edward and another step forward. Jasper growled even louder this time.

"Keep AWAY from my WIFE," Jasper warned again.

"Oh yeah," Edward started, "or what?" he asked the end of the question developing into a growl. Alice finally stopped biting her lip to say something.

"Jazz, it's fine, just –"

"NO, ALICE!" Jasper snarled. Alice gasped hearing Jasper's controlling voice. Jasper immediately regretted the harsh sound of his voice and tried to find Alice's eye out of the corner of his, but he immediately regretted it. The second he did it, Edward shoved right into Jasper's side. Due to a small height advantage, Edward pushed Jasper, and Alice right behind him, into the bottom of the staircase breaking several stairs.

Jasper jumped up from his spot and stalked towards Edward.

"You can attack me, but don't you EVER attack Alice," he said another snarl ripping through his teeth. Edward sunk down into his fighting stance and Jasper was only milliseconds behind him.

"Guys, what's goin' on here?" Emmett started but was only answered by two more growls. This hit Edwards tipping point. He slammed into Jasper and Jasper fought back.

Esme let go of Carlisle's hand and turned around covering her eyes with her hands. Rosalie was by her side right away consoling her with a hug. Alice was still sitting in the crumbled staircase her eyes not leaving Jasper. The worry and concern on her face was apparent as she watched her husband fight with her brother.

Carlisle's glance met Emmett's and they were struggling to separate the boys in a half of a second. Carlisle grabbed Jasper's arms and used all his strength to pull him away from Edward. Emmett did the same with Edward turning him sideways so he wasn't fully facing Jasper.

"Now, WHAT is going on here?" Carlisle asked raising his voice and looking between the two boys. A small snarl came from Edward, but Emmett jerked him back and closed his mouth eliminating the sound. Alice stood up and slowly moved between the pairs.

"Alice…" Carlisle said slowly worried for her safety.

"It's my fault. I –" she started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't even try Alice," Jasper said his voice now calm, "You were the one verbally attacked here!" Jasper said his voice rising with each word. This drew yet another growl out of Edward. Both Emmett and Carlisle yanked the boys back stopping another argument. Alice stood there her closing her eyes trying to ignore what was happening.

She opened her eyes and took a shaky breath in. Jasper's eyes were immediately on her face. He not only felt how much this was hurting her, but now he could see it written all over her face. He hung his head completely ashamed of himself, and with his arms held back by Carlisle, he couldn't go to comfort her.

"It really is my fault though," Alice said. She looked to Jasper and felt like she was going to faint. The embarrassment and shame evident on his face was too much for her. She looked to her feet and closed her eyes to avoid the situation again.

Edward stood there still held back by Emmett. He was becoming embarrassed also as he watched Alice and Jasper. He watched the pain on her face as two of the people she loved were so close to hurting each other. Alice wasn't one to block things out, but that's exactly what she was trying to do now, and seeing Jasper affected by all that Alice was feeling made him feel even worse.

"No," Edward said breaking the silence. Everyone looked towards him. Esme had turned around now with Rosalie's arms still around her. Edward was the one looking at his feet now. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that Alice. I'm truly sorry and I'm extremely embarrassed." Jasper felt Edward's emotions conveying exactly what had just been said. He turned his said to the side.

"Carlisle…" he whispered quietly. Carlisle hesitated only a split second before letting go of Jasper's arms. Emmett looked to Carlisle, and he let go of Edward's arms. Jasper went straight to Edward and held out his hand. Edward shook his hand right away and they looked up at each other smiles spreading on their faces. The handshake quickly turned into a hug and all anger had disappeared from the room.

As the hug broke, Jasper turned around to find Alice just behind him with her head down. He raised his finger to right under her chin and tilted her face up to his. Her eyes stayed down on her feet as Jasper felt her feelings of worry and fear. He sent her his embarrassment and regret.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I overreacted just as much as Edward did." Jasper said softly waiting for her eyes to meet his again. She slowly looked up to find Jasper's face expressing just as much feeling as he was already sending her. A smile appeared on Alice's face and Jasper sighed smiling back. He leaned down placing a small kiss on her lips. Jasper pulled away and wrapped her in his arms. She closed her eyes and melted into his chest as he placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you," Jasper whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too," Alice said into his chest while both faces broke into smiles.


End file.
